


with you

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i7 secret santa 2019, ice skating dates, idk how else to tag this, sougo cant skate but that’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: there are times where you can accomplish something only if someone else was with you.for sougo, it was one of those times
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Konpeki_no_Sora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/gifts).



> here’s my secret santa gift for Konpeki_no_Sora !! i had fun writing this in the end so I hope this fanfic appears as at least decent lol

Sougo thought damn well that nothing could go wrong on this date. Absolutely nothing. What was there to even worry about? He was with his boyfriend after all, the pudding lover he loved.

Except, falling flat on his ass on the ice for about 5 times already, he knew his prophecy was wrong.

He was mildly shocked to discover that Tamaki knew how to ice skate, but the younger boy shrugged it off, replying with how his orphanage had a lake nearby that would freeze during winters, so they made the most of it.

Tamaki offered to teach Sougo, after reading up on many forums on social media about romantic ice skating dates. That was the most amount of research said pudding lover would ever do.

And here they are, Sougo wincing over his numb butt from the ice, as the blue-haired boy loomed over him, offering a gloved hand to pull him up again. The older one hesitated, but obliged, gripping his boyfriend’s hand and pulling himself up.

Into Tamaki’s chest, “accidentally”.

Shortly followed by a small yelp.

The younger one plainly, but cutely laughed, throwing his muscular arms around Sougo’s slim body into a tight hug for warmth.

“Sou-chan, don’t worry! You’ll be able to skate in no time with my help!” Tamaki chimed, slowly removing the shorter man from his chest and planting a small peck on his cold forehead, tainting Sougo’s cheeks in shades of pink and red.

In no time was he then soothed with ease, determination welling up inside of him to make sure he can make Tamaki proud with his long lost ice skating abilities that Sougo was sure he yearned.

He gripped onto his boyfriend’s mittened hands tightly, locking his gaze into those sky-blue irises with his mouth agape as he felt himself being dragged forward, his feet nearly spreading apart from the loss of control.

“I’ll make sure to go slow, ‘kay?” Tamaki reassured, migrating his hands down to Sougo’s waist to help aid his posture. In response, the latter gripped onto the younger one’s muscular biceps clothed with a thick jacket overtop, bringing himself closer, enough to feel Tamaki’s warm breath on his forehead.

Although, that was probably not a good idea either.

So absorbed in his lover’s eyes, Sougo forgets his inability to multitask, losing control of his feet and plummeting forward to the hard ice again, except bringing Tamaki down with him.

It was a blur for Sougo to realize what had happened next; he felt a body cushioning his torso from the ice, and a pair of arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

And after registering what he had gone through in those mere 5 seconds, he let out a yell, both of concern, but also of sheer embarrassment as the tints of red and pink dominated his cheeks.

“I-I’m so sorry, Tamaki-kun!” He stuttered, struggling to heave himself off of the taller male, until the latter backed away and sat up, chuckling with a wide grin.

“Don’t worry! You’re kinda light after all so it didn’t hurt!” He assured, petting Sougo’s head with his grin still plastered on his pale face.

For one, Sougo was slightly ticked off at all the babying Tamaki did to him, but something about it did make him feel at ease, knowing he was supported no matter what. He leaned into the touch, only for Tamaki to stand up back on the ice after a few seconds, and shortly after being pulled up with him.

The smile didn’t stop, and nor did it want to. Brimming over Sougo’s cute struggles, he let go of the older man, skating towards the edge of the frozen lake, not too far from where they initially stood.

“Try skating on your own!! If there’s no distractions then maybe that could help ya!” He called out.

Appearing like a baby deer just learning how to walk, the white-haired one nodded, urning to push his feet forward towards his boyfriend.

Thickened by his concentration, he didn’t realize that his blades started to move on their own, manoeuvring through the ice in a swift motion, and in just a split second after, he bumped into Tamaki.

He failed to realize what had happened, until the younger boy hollored out, “Sou-chan, you did it!”

Sougo looked up, then back down to view the edge of the lake he had just hit. It took a moment to process before he joined in with Tamaki’s cheers.

“I...I did!” He responded, a grin peeking through the corners of his lips in triumph.

The boy in front of him pulled Sougo into a tight embrace, peppering kisses on the top of his head between every word he spoke. “I’m proud of you!”

Sougo giggled at the burst of affection, but also simultaneously flustering over the praise as well. It wasn’t a lie that Sougo very much favoured whatever praise rolled off of Tamaki’s tongue towards him, and it was always displayed through the way he acts more or so like a child.

The younger one pulled away after a while, taking in Sougo’s hand with his own and dragged the latter across the lake in a moderate pace. It was blissful to know that no other person was present in the area, just the duo, not having the fear of being recognized or spotted in the secluded area.

They continued to skate laps around the perimeter of the lake, occasionally looking back at each other with warm smiles that would terminate the coldness of the air.

In the end, Sougo knew. He knew that yet, nothing has gone wrong, and only a few hits on the ice would’ve made their moment much more serene, as they skated together and watched sunset fall across the horizon.


End file.
